Icy Flames
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Qu'elle était belle et courageuse Whitey Bay ! Qu'elle était triste en ce jour de fête, assise à l'écart, à réfléchir au cataclysme du lendemain qui allait définitivement métamorphoser ou anéantir l'avenir de milliers d'hommes. Marco pourra t-il la sortir de ses pensées mélancoliques ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : Marco x Whitey Bay

Ndla : Je vais en décevoir plus d'un(e) en prononçant ces mots. Je suis désolée mais, je ne peux pas blairer Ace ni l'équipage de Barbe Blanche en général. Exception faite aux deux personnages que je traite dans ce pairing et Satch.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanderez-vous, hystérique et prêt(e) à me lapider ? J'ai fais une indigestion à cause de la période où les Ace x Luffy, Ace x OC étaient légions. J'ai été tellement écœurée que lorsqu'il est mort, ça m'a presque laissée de glace. J'étais juste triste pour Luffy. L'arc de Marineford est celui que j'aime le moins dans One Piece. Ce fut assez pénible pour moi de le lire alors le voir en anime… Tout était rallongé. Une torture. Mon affection ne s'est portée que sur ces deux personnages et Satch.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi franche et que je vous dis tout ceci ? Pour dire que mon avis personnel n'est en aucun cas une barrière pour moi. Je vais nuancer ce propos, il est vrai que ce sont mes personnages préférés, j'ai peu de mérite.

Bêta : Cette courageuse ChocOlive a corrigé ce texte. [Oui très chère, je l'ai vite posté, j'ai toujours plus de temps pour moi le Lundi]. Grâce à elle, vous avez un Marco IC. Je tiens tout de même à préciser, on ne sait jamais, qu'elle ne partage pas mon avis. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire là-dessus.

Pour ceux qui restent pour lire cet OS après la petite déception que vous avez dû avoir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Icy Flames**

**.  
**

― Allez Capitaine ! Venez vous amuser !

Elle grimaça en entendant ses hommes brailler. Quelle idée saugrenue ! La jeune femme ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur répondre. Ils insistèrent encore, prétextant qu'ils la trouvaient bien morose depuis quelques jours.

S'ils savaient…

Elle eut un long soupir, agacée et remontée contre ses hommes.

― Cassez-vous.

Ni une ni deux, ils filèrent vers la plage où se déroulait la fête. La jeune femme fut soulagée d'être un peu seule, elle avait besoin d'être tranquille après la nouvelle qui était tombée comme un glas. Il n'y avait que les Commandants et les Capitaines alliés à Barbe Blanche qui le savaient pour le moment. Ils s'étaient bien gardés de le dire à leurs hommes. Ils avaient tout fait pour que l'information ne filtre pas jusqu'à eux. Ils sauraient tout le lendemain. Là, il fallait les laisser profiter pleinement de cette grande fête. Pas besoin de raison pour danser, ripailler et boire comme un trou.

Elle s'installa sur la rambarde de son Brise-glace, ses yeux rivés sur l'un des immenses feux de joie. Ces flammes dansaient devant ses prunelles, lui rappelaient un échafaud. Lui rappelait aussi _lui_. Et celui qu'ils devaient aller sauver.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était lorsqu'elle avait conclu son accord d'alliance avec Barbe Blanche. Le feu et la glace, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage normalement, mais il avait plusieurs fois conversé avec elle durant les multiples soirées qui avaient suivi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur lui. Son apparente insouciance lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ace était plus sympathique. Ce n'était pas cela qui importait mais son affection pour Barbe Blanche. Il avait besoin d'aide pour sauver Ace, elle lui donnerait un coup de main avec plaisir. C'était grâce à Barbe Blanche si elle avait réussi à se faire une place définitive dans le Nouveau Monde.

Qu'il était difficile d'être pris au sérieux en tant que femme pirate sur cette partie de la mer. Pas étonnant qu'on la surnomme « la Sorcière des Glaces ». Elle était même fière de cette appellation.

La jeune capitaine posa ses deux mains sur son chapeau et le retira avec précaution pour le placer sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rejoindre les autres capitaines et commandants qui s'étaient regroupés un peu plus loin.

― Que vous arrive-t-il, Jolie Whitey ?

Elle n'eut pas un seul sursaut en entendant la voix terriblement familière. Son coude sur son genou, sa tête calée contre sa paume, elle ignora superbement l'importun dont elle devinait aisément l'identité. Une main lui ôta le bandeau à pois qui retenait ses cheveux bleus. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement, irritée.

― Pourquoi le 1er Commandant de la Flotte se permet-il d'être aussi taquin ? Montre un peu l'exemple !

― La guerre qui nous attend plombe bien assez le moral pour que tu te mettes à refroidir mon enthousiasme.

― Excuse-moi, je devais rire là ?

Marco s'assit à côté d'elle, jouant avec le bandana et fauchant au passage le chapeau de la jeune femme.

― Pour un sourire, on repassera. Compris.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Whitey Bay se redressa, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux serrés. Il était tellement évident que la joie de Marco était factice que s'en était rageant. Elle avait envie de le secouer et de lui mettre une bonne gifle. Elle arrivait encore à éprouver du respect pour lui, un petit miracle. S'apercevant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre, elle ajouta :

― Je te préviens, ta bonne humeur, tu peux aller la mettre à l'épreuve à la fête.

― Alors tu m'accompagnes et tu me fais l'honneur d'une petite danse.

Il vit les beaux yeux saphir de la jeune femme se teinter de colère, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante d'indignation comme si il venait de lui demander de l'épouser.

― Non.

Le sourire du Commandant s'effaça.

― Les autres y sont, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas penser à ce qui nous attend dès demain. On a tous le droit de se changer les idées.

― Certains ne survivront pas à cette guerre.

― C'est bien pour cela qu'on a organisé cette fête.

― Je sais.

Marco l'examina consciencieusement. Qu'elle était belle et élégante Whitey Bay ! Cette courte robe rayée moulait à la perfection ce corps si mince et pourtant robuste. Pourvue d'un caractère de cochon, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience un peu trop souvent. Il fallait dire qu'il la cherchait.

Il posa derrière lui le bandana et le chapeau.

― Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Ils veulent exécuter l'un des nôtres, on riposte.

― Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'on y aille ! explosa la capitaine pirate.

Elle se leva, ses talons vacillant dangereusement sur la rambarde. Son cri n'avait pas dû être entendu par les joyeux fêtards. Avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient, c'était très peu probable. La colère de Whitey Bay alla crescendo à la vision du retour du sourire de Marco qui était à la fois arrogant et amusé. Elle se rassit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

― Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange.

Marco resta un long moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre sur le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Tant pis pour les conséquences, ils allaient partir vers l'enfer très bientôt.

Il fit passer son bras sur le dos de la jeune femme, sa main agrippant son épaule et il l'attira contre lui. Une part d'elle voulait le jeter à la flotte, il le sentait, mais elle le laissait faire parce qu'après tout, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Pour dire la vérité, il avait échappé de peu à la noyade.

― Père a un plan. Continue d'avoir confiance en lui. Je suis certain que dès que tout ceci sera terminé, on aura droit à un nouveau festin, digne des rois, avec Ace qui se bâfrera comme un goinfre, qui somnolera au beau milieu de la dégustation d'un rôti… Bref, qui fera son possible pour continuer à être ce qu'il a toujours été : un ventre sur pattes.

Whitey Bay eut un sourire. Elle appréciait chacun des membres de la grande famille que constituait l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

― À ce moment-là, tu auras à ta danse.

― Je vais tâcher de rester en vie alors.

― Ne te vante pas trop, Phénix, répliqua Whitey Bay.

Elle le repoussa avec fermeté, dissimulant la tendresse qu'elle avait éprouvé par le geste affectueux qu'il venait d'avoir. La nuit masquait efficacement les rougeurs à ses joues. Elle posa ses pieds sur le pont et se releva, décidant de profiter un peu de la fête auprès de ses hommes.

― Et un échantillon ce serait de trop ? quémanda le Commandant.

Whitey Bay eut un sourire en coin.

― Tu peux toujours rêver.

― Un petit quelque chose pour me motiver ?

― Sauver Ace est déjà une source de motivation en soi.

Marco eut une moue boudeuse, l'amusant davantage. Elle le prit en pitié et se pencha vers lui, laissant ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. L'ahurissement qui se lisait sur le visage du Phénix fut une grande source d'hilarité pour la jeune femme. Il tendit le bras pour la retenir. Sa main se referma sur du vide, les cheveux bleus passant à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Whitey Bay récupéra son bandana et son chapeau au passage.

― Sorcière ! lâcha-t-il.

― Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on me nomme !

Elle eut un grand éclat de rire, faussement méprisante devant le dépit du 1er Commandant de la Flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Elle était belle, élégante, fière, pourvue d'un caractère de cochon, la Whitey Bay. C'était pour ce petit brin de femme qu'il avait complètement craqué. Il comprenait les motivations de Père pour s'être allié avec elle. Cette femme pirate avait tout le potentiel pour être encore plus redoutable plus tard.

Il comptait bien avoir cette danse. Il bottera les fesses d'Ace en enfer si, par sa faute, elle lui passait sous le nez. À cette pensée, Marco leva la tête vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Au fond, il avait terriblement peur pour son compagnon.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il fut attiré vers l'arrière. Sa tête se posa sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme qui était revenue. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles de Whitey Bay suffisait amplement. Elle repartit, sachant qu'il allait la rejoindre à la fête.

_Jolie Whitey n'est pas dupe, _se dit-il avec un léger sourire et en la suivant des yeux.

Qu'il était difficile de faire semblant parfois. Il faisait confiance à Père, néanmoins tout ne dépendait pas de lui et cela même s'il le désirait. La guerre sera rude et l'issue incertaine. Les deux forces antagonistes étaient de puissance équivalente. C'était le pire des scénarios, une guerre d'épuisement.

Des hommes, ils allaient en perdre énormément. Cet état des faits constituait un poids sur le cœur de chacun de leurs alliés, de chacun des Commandants.

Whitey n'était pas aveugle au point de croire qu'il était capable d'oublier ça, même une seconde. Côté sentiment, elle était bien plus à la ramasse. C'est ce qui faisait son charme et il se plaisait à la faire tourner un peu en bourrique. Cela restait plus soft que ce qu'Ace était capable de faire…

Non, incontestablement, il lui était impossible de réfléchir sans que le nom de son camarade ne revienne à lui. Il était temps qu'il retourne à la fête, dans l'espoir vain que leur compagnon n'était pas en train de vivre l'enfer.

Il vit Whitey Bay sur la plage, tournée vers lui avec un air qu'il imaginait renfrogné. Elle allait finir par venir le chercher de la façon la plus désagréable possible. Pour ses hommes et pour elle, il allait faire autant d'efforts que les autres.

Le lendemain, ils entraient en plein cauchemar pour le bien de l'un des leurs.

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'aller plus loin et d'en rajouter, vous connaissez la suite. Cet OS me rend inexplicablement triste. Peut-être bien que grâce à lui, je commence à être peinée par la mort d'Ace... Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis à ce que l'on dit. Je suis assez partagée. Toujours est-il que le personnage en lui-même ne m'intéresse pas énormément.

Laissez une petite review sur cet OS. Si ce n'est que pour me dire que j'ai tord d'être aussi indifférente au sort d'Ace, gardez vos reproches. Je n'en ai pas besoin. D'autres l'ont déjà fait... Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'écœure davantage.

Qu'importe le cas de figure, je vous remercie d'être passé(e). En espérant que mes prochains écrits vous intéresseront, à très bientôt !


End file.
